À cause de mes chats
by Lalouli
Summary: Après une rupture amoureuse, Hinata décide de changer de vie et déménage dans un nouveau village avec ses deux chats. Ces derniers semblent attirer vers la forêt à coté. Curieuse, la jeune femme décide de les suivre mais voila qu'à cause d'eux, elle se retrouve embarquée dans une aventure aussi étrange que périlleuse dans un monde complètement différent du sien.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, je suis Lalouli. Je commente dès que je peux des d'histoires souvent centrées sur les personnages de Hinata et Naruto sous le pseudo de « Lilice ». Récemment, je lis beaucoup de fanfictions de certains auteurs qui m'ont donné l'inspiration et l'envie d'écrire à mon tour ma propre histoire ! J'espère vous embarquer dans mon univers ! Bonne lecture !

« Je suis désolé, je ne suis plus amoureux de toi... »

Cette phrase tombait comme un coup de massue. En quelques mots, six ans de relation venaient de s'achever. Hinata venait juste de terminer ses années d'études en obtenant son diplôme d'éducatrice de jeunes enfants. Enfin elle pouvait entrevoir, envisager et construire un avenir plus concret avec son homme, Toneri. Mais celui-ci a décidé de mettre un terme à leur histoire. Bien entendu, elle n'avait rien vu venir. Peut-être trop focalisée sur sa dernière année d'étude, elle n'a pas su voir les signes qui alertaient que son couple battait de l'aile. Trop concentrée sur les enjeux de son diplôme, elle n'a pas remarqué cet éloignement lente mais pourtant réel qui se profilait doucement mais sûrement. Qu'aurait-elle pu y faire ? Deux mois après ses études, elle a bien vu que Toneri se montrait particulièrement distant et ne semblait pas dans son assiette. Naïvement, elle pensait que ça passerait, que c'était une mauvaise passe. Ne dit-on pas que dans les couples il y a des hauts et des bas ? Sauf que le « bas » s'éternisait vraiment. Bien sûr, elle a essayé de discuter, mais sans succès. Toneri ne semblait pas vouloir se confier et préférer faire l'autruche. Sauf que Hinata en avait eu assez d'être ignorée. Autant mettre les pieds dans le plat. C'est qu'elle commençait à s'inquiéter pour la santé de son homme. Il n'allait pas bien, elle devait l'aider !

Quelle ironie de savoir qu'elle était la cause de son mal être. Il n'était plus amoureux et ne savait pas comment lui avouer. Voila tout. Toneri n'était pas un homme mauvais. Il s'en voulait de ne plus avoir de sentiments romantiques à son égard. Il culpabilisait tellement qu'il préférait se rendre malade plutôt qu'avouer. Mais voilà, un soir il a osé lui dire. Hinata avait les yeux écarquillés. Elle ne semblait plus savoir ce qu'elle ressentait. D'un coté il y avait un soulagement : enfin il a dit ce qui le rongeait depuis des mois. De l'autre, son monde s'écroulait. Ils vivaient ensemble dans une petit appartement depuis cinq ans. Elle avait même adopté deux chats. Le couple ne se disputait jamais. Il y avait toujours eu beaucoup de respect entre eux. Bref... beaucoup de tendresse mais point de passion. L'annonce passée, Hinata se surprit de ne pas ressentir l'envie de se battre pour son couple. Quelque part, c'était logique que ça se termine ainsi.

Hinata, diplômée, 25 ans, avait deux chats et venait de se faire larguer. Une page se tournait. C'était difficile, elle a toujours pensé qu'elle était faite pour vivre comme dans le schéma idéale que nous dictait implicitement la société. Trouver l'Amour, trouver Le boulot, acheter La maison puis fonder une famille. Finalement, son intuition lui disait qu'elle avait échappé au pire avec Toneri. Quelques mois plus tard, elle réussit à déménager et à quitter pour de bon son ancienne vie. Malgré son échec sentimental, elle a eu la chance de se trouver un petit studio au rez de chaussé dans un petit village en pleine campagne. Désormais pour vivre, elle enchaînait des remplacements par-ci, par-là... C'était déjà ça.

Hinata rentrait chez elle fatiguée par sa journée de boulot. En ouvrant la serrure de sa porte, elle entendit les miaulements languissants de ses chats qui réagissaient à son arrivée. Abel, gros mâle gris de huit kilos, s'étira de tout son long en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. « _Je dois absolument le mettre au régime_ » pensa la jeune femme en le voyant se dandiner vers elle. Noxi, une femelle tigrée bien plus fluette que son frère, regarda sa maîtresse de ses grands yeux ronds remplis de curiosité. Elle semblait attendre quelque chose.

\- « Je sais vous avez faim... Laissez-moi juste le temps de me mettre à l'aise et je m'occupe de vous. »

Les deux chats grimpèrent d'un seul coup sur l'arbre à chat et surveillèrent les moindres faits et gestes d'Hinata qui enlevait son manteau et ses chaussures. Elle détacha sa queue de cheval, délivrant ses longs cheveux bruns aux reflets étrangement bleus. Ses yeux pâles semblables à la lune s'arrêtèrent sur ses chats. Hinata l'ignorait peut-être, mais elle avait une beauté fascinante.

\- « Je vais vraiment devenir une vieille fille avec vous », rit-elle en les regardant la fixer.

Comme d'habitude, elle prit les deux gamelles et les remplit de croquettes. Abel et Noxi réagirent au quart de tour et se délectèrent en ronronnant de plaisir face à cette nourriture tant attendue. Hinata sourit et s'appuya contre le rebord de sa fenêtre. Ses yeux se perdirent petit à petit dans le paysage... Après de long mois d'hivers, le printemps arrivait petit à petit à pointer le bout de son nez. La solitude lui faisait finalement plus de bien qu'elle ne le pensait. Elle en profitait pour se retrouver. Depuis la rupture, rencontrer quelqu'un ne l'intéressait pas. Après Toneri, elle ne se voyait pas tout de suite dans les bras d'un autre homme. Même si ce dernier avait déjà refait sa vie avec une nouvelle femme. Il lui fallait encore du temps pour digérer tout ça. Soupirant de nostalgie, son regard se posa sur les arbres qui recommençaient doucement à fleurir, des oiseaux volaient par-ci, par-là. C'était un beau tableau. Mais sa contemplation fut interrompue par l'arrivée pas du tout subtile d'Abel qui réussit, malgré sa masse, à se faufiler entre entre elle et la fenêtre. Puis s'en suivit d'un gros coup de tête affectueux qui assomma presque Hinata.

\- « Sérieusement.. Tu es le chat le plus tendre mais aussi le plus maladroit que je connaisse »

Elle n'eut pour seule réponse un mixte étrange de miaulement et de ronronnement. Hinata le gratifia d'une caresse sur la tête. Noxi s'incrusta dans l'échange en sautant à son tour sur le rebord. Quand soudain, les deux chats s'immobilisèrent pour regarder droit devant eux. Surprise, la jeune femme regarda dans leur direction mais ne vit que l'herbe de son jardin qui ondulait doucement au rythme du vent. Abel tendit son cou, ses oreilles étaient dressaient au maximum, les pupilles de Noxi avaient presque remplis l'espace de ses yeux. Sans attendre, elle fila vers la chatière pour sortir. Son frère fit de même. Intriguée et surtout curieuse de connaître l'objet de l'attention de ses chats, Hinata ne put s'empêcher de remettre son manteau et ses chaussures pour les suivre. Le jardin n'était pas un espace fermé. Autour, s'étendait la nature avec une prairie et plus loin une forêt. Elle vit ses chats courir justement vers les bois. Elle accéléra le rythme pour ne pas les perdre de vu. Elle s'enfonçait ainsi dans la forêt jusqu'à ce que ses chats s'arrêtèrent devant un vieil arbre étrange. Il en demeurait beau avec ses branches qui semblaient monter jusqu'au ciel. N'étant dans la région que depuis peu, Hinata n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de le remarquer auparavant. Cet arbre était fier et émanait de lui une étrange atmosphère, une énergie spéciale. Noxi avait les poils hérissaient sur son dos. Abel s'approcha doucement à plat ventre. Malgré la tension, les chats étaient des explorateurs nés. Hinata avançait elle aussi vers la même direction, elle se sentait inexplicablement attirer vers le creux de l'arbre. Malgré les quelques rayons de soleil, elle ne vit que l'obscurité à l'intérieur. C'est alors qu'elle sentit une force aspirer d'un seul coup ses deux chats.

\- « Non ! »

Par réflexe, elle se jeta sur eux pour les protéger mais son corps devint subitement plus léger, comme s'il se volatilisait inexorablement attirer vers l'intérieur toujours plus profond. Anéantissant ses repères sur l'espace et le temps, Hinata perdait toute logique... Elle se sentait tomber encore et encore. Son pouls ne cessait d'accélérer, sa respiration fut saccadée, elle avait de plus en plus de mal à remplir ses poumons d'air. _Que cette chute se termine une bonne fois pour toute !_ Pensa-t-elle de toute ses forces. C'est alors que son corps percuta enfin un sol dur. Sur le dos, Hinata avait encore les yeux fermés. Sa respiration était coupée. Ses poumons réclamèrent brutalement de l'air comme si elle avait été en apnée depuis des minutes entières. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Automatiquement, elle se redressa en sursaut pour s'asseoir afin d'explorer les lieux. Elle tourna la tête à gauche, puis à droite. Que des arbres étranges et jamais vus. Elle n'était plus dans sa forêt. Elle ne reconnaissait rien. Affolée, elle fit un effort surhumain pour se lever le plus vite possible. Abel. Noxi. Est-ce qu'ils vont bien ? Elle les appela désespérément en marchant sans réfléchir. Elle s'assura juste que ses pieds obéissent à ses ordres. Soudain elle glissa dans une descente et trébucha sur quelque chose de mou. Sa respiration fut coupée. Un homme agonisait par terre.

\- « Aidez-moi... S'il vous plaît... »

\- « Que... »

Il semblait venir d'une autre époque. Il portait une longue cape bleue sombre, avec un pantalon en tissu noir et des bottes épaisses en cuire. Son haut était imbibé de sang qui s'écoulait encore. Une lance était plantée dans son torse. Cet homme aux longs cheveux bleus aussi clairs que ses yeux, vivait ses derniers instants. Hinata s'accroupit à coté de lui. Elle était perdue.

\- « … Prenez mon cheval et la lettre... je vous en prie... donnez-la au roi... Terminez ma mission...

\- « Quoi mais... Je... »

Avec ses dernières forces, il empoigna Hinata et il la regarda avec une détermination sans faille.

\- « C'est crucial pour l'avenir de notre royaume... faites-le ! Terminez ma mission avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! »

La jeune femme sentait son corps tremblait. Voir cet homme mourir entre ses bras avec sa dernière requête la bouleversait. Abel et Noxi choisirent ce moment pour apparaître près du cheval en question qui regardait son cavalier la tête baissée. Il semblait comprendre que la vie de son partenaire s'éteignait. Hinata sentit son cœur se serrer. Cette situation était complètement folle. Il y a peut-être une heure, elle était chez elle, rentrant tranquillement du boulot... Maintenant on lui confiait la dernière volonté d'un homme inconnu et mourant...

\- « Écoutez... je suis perdue, je ne sais même pas ce qui m'arrive et... »

Elle se tut et serra les poings. Un silence s'installa. Elle regardait cet homme qui luttait pour rester en vie encore quelques instants. Son courage et la volonté qu'elle voyait sur son visage lui fit reprendre contenance. Elle sentait qu'elle allait accepter cette mission complètement folle et insensée.

\- « Je … je ne comprends pas tout mais je vous promets de terminer ce que vous avez commencé. » Dit-elle une larme roulant sur sa joue

\- « Merci... Vous nous sauvez peut-être d'un avenir incertain... Prenez mon enseigne... Vite... _Il_ netardera pas à me retrouver... »

La jeune femme pris le collier doré du cavalier. Il représentait une feuille où était gravé son nom. _Dan._ Elle saisit délicatement sa main pour l'accompagner jusqu'au bout.

\- « Merci d'avoir croisé ma route... sourit-il paisiblement. Le destin nous offre une chance de garder es...poir.. »

L'homme poussa son dernier soupire... Hinata essuya ses larmes. Dan, cet inconnu, son dernier sourire restera a jamais gravé dans sa mémoire. Faire machine arrière était impossible, cela reviendrait à trahir cette rencontre. Dans ce monde étrange, elle se raccrocha à cette promesse. Silencieusement, la jeune femme se dirigea vers le Cheval du cavalier défunt. Elle détestait devoir laisser son corps inanimé en pleine nature. Mais son instinct lui criait de monter et de partir le plus vite possible vers ce fameux « Royaume » si elle tenait à la vie. Elle s'approcha du Cheval et lui caressa son encolure...

\- « Je suis vraiment désolée pour ton maître... Il me demande de continuer sa mission... » murmura-t-elle doucement.

Le Cheval secoua la tête. De son œil, il regarda attentivement Hinata et il s'ébroua, prêt à reprendre la route. Noxi et Abel miaulèrent faiblement. Hinata était soulagée de les voir en vie et les prit dans ses bras.

\- « Tu me permets de prendre deux voyageurs en plus sur ton dos ? … ça ne va pas être commode mais je ne vais pas les abandonner. »

Cheval semblait s'en moquait. Il trépignait juste d'impatience. Il fallait partir. Hinata mit rapidement la petite Noxi et Abel dans les sacoches de chaque coté de la selle qu'elle ferma bien fermement. Elle en profitait ainsi pour vérifier la présence de la lettre scellée dans le sac en bandoulière restée par terre à coté de Dan. Elle l'enfila. _«Dans quoi je m'embarque...»_. Dès qu'elle fut installée, Cheval fit un départ brutale au galop. Hinata s'accrocha de toute ses forces pour rester sur son dos. Le voyage commença.

Depuis sa rencontre avec Dan, Hinata galopait a vive allure sur le sentier de la forêt. Ne sachant absolument pas quelle direction prendre, elle laissa Cheval la guider. Vu sa confiance, elle comprit qu'il savait exactement où il allait. L'atmosphère restait pesante. D'après les paroles du cavalier, il fallait faire vite. Son assaillant ne devait pas être loin. Elle sentait qu'il était à ses trousses pour l'empêcher de terminer sa mission. Par précaution, il était plus judicieux de ne plus suivre le sentier. Plus jeune, elle avait acquis quelques notions en équitation et demanda à Cheval de s'écarter du chemin pour rendre ses traces moins évidentes. Cela leur fera peut-être gagner de précieuses minutes. Elle se pencha contre l'encolure de l'animal pour éviter les branches basses des arbres. Ces arbres... Jamais elle en avait vu des pareils... leurs feuilles étaient colorées de plusieurs nuances de bleus tout droit sorti d'un autre univers. Où se trouvait-elle bon sang ? Son questionnement s'arrêta lorsque Cheval ralentit l'allure. Il semblait hésiter. Ses oreilles bougeaient à droite puis à gauche. En se redressant, Hinata comprit. Ils étaient arrivés à un pont mais ce dernier s'était écroulé. Soit il fallait faire un détour pour contourner la rivière qui était particulièrement agitée, soit il fallait la traverser. Cheval faisait du surplace. La nuit commençait à tomber.

\- « On va se faire facilement emporter si on traverse... Et on ne va même plus savoir où poser nos pieds à cause de la nuit... Il faut contourner. »

C'était la décision la plus sage. Ils commencèrent ensemble à prendre la deuxième option. Hinata se demandait comment Abel et Noxi s'en sortaient dans leur sacoche respective. Elle n'osait pas imaginer leur état à être trimballés ainsi. Mais la priorité était d'arriver en entier à ce Royaume. Depuis quelques longues minutes, Cheval trottait le long de la rivière, Hinata essayait de trouver un moyen de la contourner mais l'obscurité l'handicapa. Elle n'arrivait plus à se repérer efficacement. Le vent commençait en plus à se lever. La végétation autour s'agitait à son rythme soutenue. Hinata sentait que Cheval était mal à l'aise. Ses narines se gonflaient, il respirait bruyamment. Brusquement il fit un écart qui faillit désarçonner la jeune femme. Une flèche se planta à quelques centimètres d'eux. Ils étaient repérés. Cheval se lança au galop. L'ennemi était juste derrière. Hinata osa jeter un regard en arrière. Elle ne voyait qu'une masse sombre encapuchonnée sur le dos d'un cheval tout aussi noir. Ils se rapprochaient. Elle entendait le bruit des sabots tapaient fortement contre le sol. La prochaine attaque sera fatale. Ils étaient complètement à découvert, devenant une cible facile et parfaite. Une flèche siffla. Cheval en plein galop se décala légèrement. La flèche se planta dans l'épaule droite d'Hinata. Cette dernière étouffa un gémissement de douleur. Elle s'écroula sur le dos de Cheval. Par réflexe, elle serra les jambes contre les flancs de son destrier pour ne pas tomber. Elle s'accrocha aux rênes comme elle s'accrochait à la vie. Elle ne comptait pas rompre la promesse qu'elle avait faite à Dan. Hors de question de le rejoindre pour lui dire qu'elle a lamentablement échoué. Il n'était pas mort pour rien. Hinata mordit ses lèvres pour garder encore contacte avec la réalité. Déterminée, elle se redressa et écarta sèchement sa rêne droite pour diriger Cheval dans la rivière. Ce dernier sauta dans l'eau. Le courant était puissant. Même l'ennemi s'arrêta. Il resta au bord et commença à bander son arc pour les viser. Cheval se débattait contre l'élément déchaîné. Il fit de son mieux pour essayer d'atteindre l'autre rivage. Mais la rivière était bien trop forte. Il commençait à s'épuiser. Hinata fixait le rivage, il fallait l'atteindre. Une flèche se logea brutalement dans son épaule gauche. Elle se arqua de douleur. L'homme prenait un plaisir sadique à la torturer à petit feu au lieu de viser simplement un organe vital. Hinata vit sa vision se brouiller. Cheval commençait sérieusement à perdre ses forces. Ça ne pouvait pas se finir comme ça. Il fallait qu'ils rejoignent l'autre bord, elle ne voulait pas perdre la vie dans un monde inconnu. Hinata tendit désespérément sa main comme pour toucher les galets de l'autre coté de la rive. Des larmes roulèrent le long de sa joue puis tombèrent dans l'eau de la rivière. _« Assez! »_ cria-t-elle mentalement. Au même moment l'ennemi, le sourire aux lèvres, tira sa troisième flèche. Cette fois-ci il visa le cœur de la jeune femme. La flèche fila vers sa direction. Alors qu'elle allait entrer en contacte dans sa chaire, un mur d'eau stoppa la pointe de l'arme. L'ennemi fronça les sourcils et réitéra son attaque. Peu importe le nombre de flèches, jamais il ne réussit à atteindre sa cible. L'eau semblait maintenant protéger Hinata et Cheval. La rivière redevint lentement docile, permettant au destrier épuisé de traverser facilement. Ils atteignirent finalement le bord... Cheval était essoufflé. Ses muscles tétanisés. Tremblante, Hinata se laissa lentement glisser pour tomber sur le sol.

\- « Une sale utilisatrice d'eau... Cracha l'homme. Tu as bien caché ton jeu ! Puisque mes flèches ne peuvent pas t'atteindre, je n'ai plus qu'à te rejoindre ! »

Ce dernier sortit son poignard et descendit de son cheval pour traverser à son tour la rivière. Dans un dernier effort, Hinata leva lentement la tête pour voir l'homme se rapprocher indubitablement.

\- « Tu n'aurais jamais dû... » murmura-t-elle doucement

L'eau recommençait à s'agiter. Un bruit sourd et puissant grondait. L'homme se figea. Il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner pour voir les gigantesques vagues l'engloutir mortellement au fond de l'eau. Hinata sentit d'un seul coup une atroce douleur au crâne. Elle se tint la tête mais ce mouvement remua ses plaies béantes. Son corps ne pouvait en supportait davantage. Petit à petit, l'environnement s'effaça de son champ de vision... elle se sentait partir.

Un ronronnement près de ses oreilles la fit sortir de ses songes. Elle sentit deux petites pattes la masser. Lorsque Hinata ouvrit les yeux, Abel était couché près de sa tête alors que Noxi était en train de lui pétrir le ventre. Elle essaya de se redresser mais sa douleur aux épaules l'en empêchait. Au moins son affreux mal de crâne avait disparu. Son corps meurtri par les blessures bandées et soignée reposait sur un lit. Un feu de cheminée était allumé pour réchauffer la pièce et sécher ses vêtements étendus sur une chaise.

\- « Où est-ce qu'on est... »

Ses souvenirs refirent surface. Elle, débarquant dans un monde étrange avec ses deux chats et acceptant la dernière volonté d'un homme mourant au milieu des bois... Puis poursuivit par un ennemi qui voulait la tuer à cause d'une lettre à livrer à un royaume inconnu. Hinata aurait pu rire si les événements en question sortaient tout droit de son imagination. Mais en se réveillant, la réalité la rattrapa. Elle était toujours dans ce monde à moitié nue dans un lit. En y regardant de plus près, elle ne portait qu'une sorte de haut blanc ample qui recouvrait à peine ses épaules et qui descendait jusqu'aux genoux. La jeune femme entendit des bruits de pas se rapprocher et la poignet de la porte bougeait. Abel bailla bruyamment et se leva pour s'étirer. En voilà un qui était complètement détendu... Un homme entra. Ses cheveux blonds indiscipliné étaient trempés. Elle put voir la couleur de ses yeux bleus lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent.

\- « Je vois que vous êtes enfin réveillée » remarqua-t-il en posant un plateau de nourriture sur la table de chevet.

\- « … Qui êtes-vous ? » Demanda Hinata en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans sa couverture.

\- « Naruto. Je fais parti de la garde spéciale du Roi du Royaume du feu. Je cherchais la trace d'un ami qui tarde à revenir de mission quand je vous ai trouvé étendue dans un sale état près de la rivière avec Heiwa à vos cotés. Depuis hier j'essaie de soigner vos blessures. Celui qui vous a attaqué voulez vraiment vous voir six pieds sous terre. »

\- « Heiwa ? … »

\- « C'est son cheval. »

Un silence s'installa. Hinata baissa tristement les yeux. Comment lui dire que son ami n'était plus de ce monde...

\- « Dan... »

\- « Vous l'avez croisé ? »

La jeune femme se leva douloureusement du lit pour récupérer le pendentif dans la poche de son manteau étendue près de la cheminée. Naruto ne fit pas la remarque à voix haute mais il trouvait ses vêtements très étranges... Personne ne s'habillait ainsi dans la région.

\- « Je suis désolée... dit-elle en le déposant dans le creux de sa main. Dan me l'a confié avant de... » Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, son silence fut assez explicite..

\- « … »

Le regard du jeune homme d'abord choqué, se durcit. Son ami faisait parti de l'élite, il ne voulait pas croire qu'il ait succombé. Refermant sa main sur le collier, il dégaina son épée pour la pointer à quelques millimètres de la gorge d'Hinata.

\- « … Qui êtes vous ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque. Son visage se contractait par la colère et la douleur d'avoir perdu un être cher. Je suis sur la trace de Dan depuis des jours pour finalement vous croiser à moitié morte avec son cheval. Et maintenant vous me donnez son enseigne ? »

Hinata voyait les yeux de Naruto changeaient de couleur. Ils passaient d'un bleu océan à un orange presque bestiale. Une puissante et effroyable énergie émanait de lui. Voilà que son soigneur menaçait de lui trancher la gorge. Comment réagirait-il si elle disait qu'elle venait d'un autre monde et que tout ceci n'était qu'un enchaînement de hasard où elle s'était retrouvée à devoir tenir une promesse dans un univers totalement différent du sien. Depuis son arrivée, elle ne maîtrisait rien et était constamment en danger ! Ses nerfs commençaient à lâcher. Si les yeux de Naruto semblaient lancer des flammes de colères, ceux de Hinata lui glaçaient le sang.

\- «Je viens de loin, j'étais complètement perdue quand j'ai croisé Dan en train de mourir avec une lance logée dans son torse ! Il m'a donné la mission de remettre une lettre d'une extrême importance à votre Roi. En acceptant de continuer sa mission, je me suis retrouvée à devoir fuir un homme qui m'a planté deux flèches dans le dos ! J'ai risqué ma vie pour sauver mes deux chats, Heiwa et remettre cette foutue lettre ! Je ne sais même plus comment j'ai fait pour m'en sortir. J'en ai assez, je suis fatiguée de tout ça... Je veux simplement retourner chez moi ! » Sa voix résonna dans toute la pièce. Elle était à bout. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait désormais mourir à tout moment. Dans un ultime défis, elle s'approcha jusqu'à ce que la lame effleura sa gorge. Un filet de sang s'écoulait. Tremblante, elle tenait à regarder Naruto droit dans les yeux. « Si maintenant, vous doutez de ma parole vous n'avez qu'à en finir avec moi. »

Naruto ne bougeait plus, le discours de cette étrange femme résonnaient encore dans sa tête. Il l'a cru. Il ne pouvait faire autrement, elle s'était livrée avec courage et détermination... Elle était prête à risquer le tout pour le tout. Certes, elle avait tu ses origines mais sa sincérité montrait un sens de l'honneur rare chez une personne. Son cœur s'apaisa et il baissa son arme.

\- « Je suis désolé... Dan me hanterait jusqu'à la fin des temps si je vous empêchais de continuer la mission qu'il vous a confié... »

Hinata soupira de soulagement. Noxi se frotta contre ses jambes comme pour montrer son soutien. La jeune homme regarda cette scène, il n'avait jamais vu de si petits félins... Depuis le début ils ne semblaient pas vouloir quitter Hinata. Les jugeant pour le moment inoffensifs, il les avait laissé rester auprès d'elle. D'habitude, les félins du royaume étaient des prédateurs de grandes tailles aussi farouches que dangereux... Moins on s'approchait d'eux, mieux c'était. Ses yeux se posèrent une nouvelle fois sur le pendentif de son ami.

\- « Dan m'a dit que le message que contient la lettre était cruciale pour l'avenir du royaume... » intervint doucement la jeune femme en observant aussi son enseigne.

\- « Comment t'appelles-tu ? » Demanda-t-il

\- « Euh.. Hinata... » elle fut surprise par son tutoiement.

\- « Hinata, demain je t'accompagnerai jusqu'au Roi. J'ai vu la lettre dans le sac, ici elle est en sécurité. Dan a eu assez confiance en toi pour te donner sa mission. Sache que pour un membre de la garde royale, confier sa dernière mission à une personne avant de mourir revient à lui offrir une place au sein de la confrérie. »

\- « Quoi ? Mais … Je ne fais même pas parti du royaume. Puis je ne sais même pas me battre et.. »

\- « Ce n'est pas qu'une question de compétence en combat. En agissant ainsi, Dan t'a confié sa famille... ses êtres chers. Tu n'es pas obligée de rester avec nous mais sache que tu seras toujours considérée comme la bienvenue. S'il t'a donné sa confiance, alors nous te la donneront aussi. »

Hinata écarquilla les yeux. Elle se sentit tellement apaisée, qu'un sourire étira son visage. Silencieusement, elle remercia Dan et laissa même échapper un léger rire en essuyant une larme. Voyant le regard interrogateur de Naruto, elle répondit à sa question muette.

\- « Désolée... c'est juste que... je me suis sentie tellement perdue... dit-elle en frottant ses yeux. Ça fait du bien de savoir que je peux compter sur quelqu'un. »

Naruto connaissait très bien ce sentiment. Il sourit à son tour lorsqu'il entendit le ventre de la jeune femme gargouiller. Elle se mit à rougir honteuse que son ventre cri ainsi famine.

\- « Ne t'en fait pas, sache que j'étais aussi venu pour t'apporter un repas. Il montra le plateau posé sur la table de chevet derrière. Tu n'as pas mangé depuis que je t'ai trouvé. J'ai pensé que tu serais affamée. »

\- « J'avoue que je ne dirai pas non pour un repas. Je me demandais si je pouvais aller voir Heiwa ? C'est grâce à lui si j'ai réussi à m'en sortir. Ce cheval est vraiment spécial... Il semble tout comprendre. »

\- « Nos chevaux sont différents des autres. Avant de venir te voir, je suis allée les nourrir. Il pleuvait des cordes. Heiwa est déprimé, il n'a pas voulu manger.. J'imagine que la perte de Dan n'y est pas pour rien... Mais je pense qu'il sera content de te revoir. Après tout, un lien spécial vous unis désormais. »

\- « Je ne veux pas remplacer Dan... il est et restera son seul cavalier. »

\- « Heiwa aura peut-être besoin de toi. Si je venais à quitter ce monde, j'aimerais qu'une personne s'occupe de Gamakichi. »

Cette remarque fit réfléchir Hinata. Elle voudrait aussi que quelqu'un prenne soin de Abel et Noxi s'il devait lui arriver quelque chose. Mais pouvait-elle vraiment s'engager dans une telle responsabilité ? Elle n'était pas censée rester dans ce monde. Cette vie n'était pas la sienne... Elle souffla. Pour le moment elle était coincée ici et n'avait aucun moyen de repartir. Il valait mieux ne pas trop réfléchir à son avenir... Elle avait assez de chose à gérer dans le présent pour le moment. A commencer par son estomac qui était resté vide depuis trop longtemps !

\- « Naruto ? » Demanda-t-elle en mangeant.

\- « Mh ? » Ce dernier avait la bouche remplit de nouilles.

\- « Est-ce possible d'avoir d'autres vêtements ? Je veux dire... Je suis bien en ...euh... je ne sais pas trop comment appeler ce haut. Dit-elle en regardant son accoutrement. Mais je pense que je vais être assez vite limité... » rougit-elle.

Tout cette histoire leur avait fait oublier la tenue peu adéquate de Hinata. Le blond prenant conscience qu'il avait en face de lui une belle jeune femme possédant tous les attributs qui fallait, faillit s'étouffer. Non pas qu'il était inexpérimenté à ce sujet mais ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de côtoyer une femme aussi peu habillée sans être à minimum intime. La réaction de Naruto amusa Hinata même si ce fut embarrassant.

\- « Tu as raison... je suis désolé... » Il avala enfin. « Quand j'ai nettoyé et désinfecté tes blessures et bien j'ai dû te retirer tes drôles de vêtements puisqu'ils étaient trempés à cause de l'eau. De la rivière je veux dire. Je te promets que je me suis dépêchée de te rhabiller hein. Bon certes pour faciliter les changement de bandage pour tes épaules, j'ai dû trouver un haut ample mais c'était purement pragmatique. Tu commençais à avoir de la fièvre du coup il fallait être efficace. Et de toute façon, je n'avais pas la tête à ça ! Non pas que tu sois repoussante, au contraire ! Enfin non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire.. »

\- « Naruto, stop ! »

Ce dernier se tut et s'insulta mentalement...

\- « Je te remercie pour les soins... Sans toi je serai peut-être encore en train d'agoniser dans la nature. Tu n'avais pas à te justifier. Je comprends. Rougit-elle à cause de l'embarras. Je veux simplement des vêtements plus adéquates... »

\- « Je te trouve ça de suite . » Dit-il en se levant pour aller chercher quelques affaires.

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un haut, un gilet, un pantalon en tissu noir et des bottes en cuir. Il déposa également une cape bleue sombre semblable à celle que portait Dan.

\- « Ces vêtements sont taillés normalement pour un homme mais je pense que ça fera l'affaire. Ici nous sommes dans un des repères de la garde spéciale du Roi. Il y a en a quelques uns dans le royaume. Lorsque nous sommes en mission, cela nous est bien pratique d'avoir un coin où dormir et se réapprovisionner. Il y a toujours un peu de nourriture en stock, des vêtements de rechanges et de quoi nous soigner. »

\- « Vous n'avez pas peur que des gens viennent s'installer dans vos lieux lorsqu'il n'y a personne ? »

\- « Non... seul les membres de la garde peuvent voir nos repères. Grâce à ça. Naruto sortit son collier doré où était inscrit son nom. Ce n'est pas seulement une enseigne, c'est aussi un artefact de magie mineur qui nous permet de rester discret auprès de la population. »

\- « Magie ? … Tu veux dire que vous utiliser de la magie ? »

La question de Hinata surprit Naruto. La magie était une force, un élément naturel au même titre que l'eau, la terre, le vent ou le feu...

\- « … Tu n'utilises pas de magie là où tu viens ? »

Hinata ne savait pas trop comment répondre à sa question sans risquer de lui dévoiler son secret.

\- « … Disons qu'on peut s'en passer.. »

\- « C'est étrange... ça fait parti de nous... C'est comme si tu décidais de te passer de ton bras ou de ta jambe. Chacun de nous possédons une particularité. Tu as forcément dû utiliser ta magie pour survivre à l'assaillant qui a tué Dan et qui a voulu terminer le travail avec toi... Comment as-tu fait d'ailleurs ? »

\- « … Je me souviens juste qu'il s'est noyé et qu'après j'ai eu un terrible mal de crâne avant de perdre connaissance. »

\- « Peut-être que tu as une certaine sensibilité avec l'eau... »

« C'est encore trop abstrait pour moi, je ne suis pas capable de te le confirmer. Et toi ? Tu as un don spécial ? Tout à l'heure lorsque tu m'as menacé, j'ai senti une grande puissance en toi... Tes yeux changeaient même de couleur... »

Cette remarque laissa un blanc.

« ... Tu te trompes. Parmi tous les membres de la garde spécial, je suis le moins doué... Je vais te laisser t'habiller, tu ne voulais pas voir les chevaux ? »

Apparemment chacun avait ses secrets. Naruto ramassa les assiettes et quitta la chambre. Hinata prenait note que ce sujet était sensible pour lui. Une fois prête, elle rejoint le jeune homme qui l'attendait devant la porte d'entrée. La tailles de ses vêtements ne la dérangeait pas. Sauf les bottes, elle nageait dedans...

\- « Tu as de la chance. La pluie a cessé. Suit-moi. »

Naruto avait une lampe à huile pour s'éclairer dans la nuit. La brune suivit ses pas jusqu'à ce qu'ils rentrent dans la petite écurie à coté du repère. Elle vit la longue crinière noir de Heiwa et sa robe brune. Ce dernier redressa sa tête pour voir ses visiteurs. A coté se trouver Gamakichi. Un alezan cuivré avec des reflets roux. Hinata s'approcha d'eux et caressa l'encolure d'Heiwa.

\- « Salut... »

Les naseaux du cheval sentirent l'odeur de la jeune femme. Naruto trouvait Heiwa plus apaisé. Il sourit lorsque ce dernier commençait à manger dans le seau que lui avait préparé le blond plus tôt. Hinata lui redonnait un souffle de vie. Gamakichi hennit pour obtenir son attention. Il tendit sa tête pour mâchouiller les cheveux du jeune homme.

\- « Arrête de faire ça, espèce de gros bout de viande » rit Naruto en repoussant les attaques de son cheval. Gamakichi insulté par ce surnom pinça son épaule.

\- « Aïe ! Ne prend pas la mouche. Allez pour me faire pardonner, je vais te panser. » Il tendit une brosse à Hinata. « Tu devrais faire pareil pour Heiwa. Comme ça, nous gagnerons du temps, les chevaux seront déjà prêt demain matin quand nous partirons à l'aube. »

\- « D'accord. »

En prenant soin d'Heiwa, elle sentit à travers son brossage, tous ses muscles. C'était un cheval robuste et très endurant. Avec Dan ils ont dû en faire des voyages. La douleur aux épaules étaient encore présente. Hinata tint quand même à terminer sa tâche jusqu'à ce que la robe brune d'Heiwa luise. Il le méritait après ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Il était désormais temps d'aller se reposer. Une dernière caresse à leur chevaux puis Hinata et Naruto rentrèrent au repère. Ils devaient être en forme pour demain. Abel et Noxi miaulèrent à leur arrivé. Ils se mirent à se frotter contre les jambes de la brune. Abdel fixa même Naruto.

\- «Comment appelles-tu ces créatures déjà ? » Demanda le jeune homme étonné par leur réaction

\- « Des chats. C'est plutôt commun comme animal tu sais. »

\- « Que chez toi alors. Ici nos « chats » on les appelle des « Taika ». Ils sont aussi grands que la table en face de toi. Mieux vaut ne jamais en croiser un... »

Hinata frissonna en imaginant une Noxi géante prête à la dévorer. Elle s'enleva cette image de la tête et s'accroupit pour câliner ses chats. Naruto prit un bol d'eau et une gamelle du reste de leur repas pour les déposer par terre. Aussitôt Abel et Noxi se précipitèrent vers le blond qui recula vivement.

\- «Tu aurais peur de si petites créatures ? » sourit la brune amusée

\- «... Je préfère garder mes distances. Ils me font trop penser à de mini Taika. J'accepte leur présence à cause de ton lien avec eux mais on m'a appris à toujours être méfiant avec les Taika. Ils sont fourbes »

\- « Ce sont des chats ! »

\- « Peu importe. D'ailleurs cette nuit, ils dormiront dans la chambre avec toi. »

La jeune femme leva les yeux au plafond. Jamais elle aurait cru que Abel et Noxi puissent intimider un homme comme Naruto.

\- « comme tu voudras... Bonne nuit. »

Avant de la laisser rejoindre sa chambre, le jeune homme lui tendit un baume.

\- « Mets-en avant de te coucher. Ça apaisera tes blessures pour la nuit. »

\- « Merci »

Naruto sourit et lui tourna le dos pour s'installer sur le canapé. Hinata referma la porte. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur son lit. Elle ne croyait pas à ce qu'elle était en train de vivre... Pourtant tout était réel. Elle s'en assura en s'avançant et en touchant les draps de son lit. Elle effleura ensuite ses bandages... Ses blessures aussi étaient bien réelles. En remarquant que le feu de la cheminée s'était presque éteint, elle remit une bûche pour le réanimer. Sur la chaise à coté, elle fixa ses anciens vêtements maintenant secs. Ils dénotaient complètement avec ce monde. Elle réalisa alors que pour se rappeler de son ancienne vie, ils ne lui restaient plus que son manteau, ses chaussures et ses chats...

D'après Narutowiki, **« Heiwa »** était le mot favori de Dan Katô dans le mangas. Ça signifie « Paix ».

 **Gamakichi** est le fils de Gamabunta et est le crapaud personnel de Naruto dans le mangas.

 **« Taika »** veut dire Tigre en Maori

Mon premier chapitre est terminé ! J'espère qu'il vous aura donné envie de connaître la suite des aventures de Hinata. A bientôt !


	2. Chapter 2

Merci énormément pour vos commentaires, vos suivis et vos favoris ! Il faut que je m'habitue à l'utilisation de ce site pour pouvoir vous répondre à chacun comme il se doit ! Je suis contente que l'univers fantastique titille votre curiosité ! Maintenant place à la suite !

Alors que le soleil n'était pas encore levé, Hinata préparait ses affaires pour le départ. Elle enfila sa cape bleue et prit son sac en bandoulière vérifiant la présence de la lettre à l'intérieur. Avant de partir, elle s'arrêta devant son reflet dans un miroir. Elle soupira, ses longs cheveux détachés la gêneraient pour un tel voyage. Puis elle remarqua qu'elle avait gardé depuis tout ce temps, son élastique autour du poignet. Elle se sentit aussi chanceuse qu'un gagnant au loto et rassembla ses cheveux en natte sur le coté pour plus de confort. Enfin prête, elle sortit de la chambre sans faire de bruit. Abel et Noxi la suivirent. Ensemble ils se rendirent à l'écurie rejoindre les chevaux.

Hinata pensait être la première dans le lieu mais Naruto était déjà réveillé et sellait Gamakichi. Trop concentré sur sa tâche, il n'avait pas encore remarqué la présence de la brune. Cette dernière en profita pour l'observer. Malgré la fraîcheur du matin, il ne semblait pas avoir froid. Il ne portait qu'un tee shirt. Son gilet et sa cape étaient négligemment posés sur le sol. La jeune femme le détailla et au regard de ses muscles et de sa carrure, elle comprit que Naruto était le genre de personne à avoir subi de nombreux entraînements pour faire parti de la garde royale. Peut-être est-ce la raison de la présence de ses curieuses cicatrices sur chacune de ses joues ? Il dégageait quelque chose qui ne laissait pas indifférent. La jeune femme fut amusée lorsqu'elle vit Gamakichi grattait avec ses lèvres la tête de Naruto alors qu'il serrait la sangle pour maintenir la selle.

\- « Gamakichi... » soupira Naruto faussement sévère. C'est à ce moment là qu'il remarqua la présence d'Hinata. Il se perdit un instant dans ses yeux.

\- « Bonjour » dit-il simplement « Je viens juste de terminer de préparer cette boule de poil qui me serre de monture ». L'alezan le bouscula.

\- « Bonjour, vous avez une belle complicité entre toi et ton cheval... » sourit-elle, puis réalisant qu'elle s'attardait un peu trop sur eux, elle se détourna pour prendre soin d'Heiwa.. « Si tu es déjà prêt, ça fait de moi une retardataire. »

Elle caressa le cheval brun qui hennit pour la saluer. Il avait hâte de repartir.

\- « Tu as envie de retrouver ton royaume on dirait... Patience, j'ai presque fini. » murmura-t-elle à son oreille

Naruto s'approcha d'Hinata pour lui tendre le pendentif de Dan.

\- «Ce matin, j'ai pensé qu'il était plus logique que son enseigne reste auprès de toi durant le voyage. »

\- « Merci... J'en prendrai soin jusqu'à ma mission terminée. »

\- « Bien. Comment vont tes blessures ? »

\- « Mes épaules me tirent, mais ça va aller. » répondit-elle d'un ton qui se voulait confiant.

Elle ajusta la selle sur le dos d'Heiwa. Noxi et Abel attendaient auprès de la brune. Ils comptaient bien faire partis du voyage. La jeune femme les prit chacun leur tour pour les mettre dans leur sacoche respective. Quand ils sortirent juste le bout de leur nez, Heiwa en profitait pour regarder ces petites créatures sur chaque coté de sa selle. Par curiosité, il prit cette fois-ci le temps de les observer. Abel n'en menait pas large devant la grosse tête du cheval. Même s'il ne disait rien, son corps le trahissait : ses poils étaient tout hérissés.

\- « Laisse tomber Abel... Tu n'impressionneras pas Heiwa avec ce tour de passe passe. » se moqua gentiment Hinata en essayant de grimper sur lui. Mais lever les bras la crispa à cause de ses épaules. Elle mordit sa lèvre pour essayer d'oublier la douleur. Au deuxième essaie, elle s'apprêta à grimper quand elle sentit deux mains sur ses hanches la soulever. Elle arriva sur la selle avant même de le réaliser. Naruto habillé de son gilet et de sa cape monta à son tour sur Gamakichi. Il mit sa main dans ses cheveux légèrement confus.

\- « C'était pour soulager tes épaules. »

\- « Ah... merci. » répondit-elle en regardant bêtement ses mains tenir les rênes. Elle n'en revenait pas de se sentir fébrile à cause d'un simple coup de main.

\- « Allons-y ! Si tout va bien, nous serons au château avant ce soir. »

Gamakichi et Heiwa s'élancèrent au galop. Depuis qu'elle avait traversé la rivière, Hinata trouvait le paysage différent. La forêt semblait plus dense mais ce qui l'impressionnait le plus était la taille assourdissante de certaines fleurs. Leur tige et leurs pétales pouvaient aisément rivaliser avec le tronc d'un vieil arbre. Les premiers rayons du soleil arrivèrent doucement à percer les feuillages bleus de la végétation. Ce mélange de couleurs rendait la forêt surprenante. De petits animaux commençaient à sortir de leur terrier. Hinata découvrit des sortes d'écureuils argentés avec de longues antennes sur la tête qui les regardaient passer du haut de leur branche. Sur le sol, elle perçut des ombres se faufilaient à grandes vitesses devant eux. En se concentrant, elle comprit que c'était des renards qui avaient la capacité de changer la couleur de leur pelage pour se camoufler. Ainsi ils se rendaient pratiquement invisibles pour un œil non averti. C'était invraisemblable... Quand soudain, elle sursauta et tira sur les rênes lorsqu'elle crut piétiner des rongeurs sous la terre. Naruto s'arrêta étonné.

\- « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

\- « Je... Je pensais leur marcher dessus... »

Hinata se pencha pour mieux les distinguer. A sa grande surprise, elle s'aperçut que le sol était juste transparent à cet endroit. Elle voyait des dizaines de galeries creusées par des petites souris dorées dotées de plumes vertes au bout de leur queue. Elles s'activaient dans leur quotidien regroupant et triant précautionneusement leurs provisions. Devant son air émerveillé, Naruto regarda dans sa direction.

\- « Tu es ébahie par des luchag ? »

\- « Elles sont incroyables ! Puis le sol ! Je vois à travers le sol ! »

\- « C'est très fréquent que la terre se dévoile de temps en temps, c'est selon son envie. »

Si elle doutait encore de l'existence de la magie, ici, elle pouvait sentir qu'elle était omniprésente. La forêt elle-même semblait vivante. Naruto avait raison. Dans ce monde, cette énergie mystérieuse était aussi naturelle que familière. Le blond pencha la tête et s'adressa à Hinata avec un ton léger.

\- « J'avoue que je suis assez amusé par ta capacité à te fasciner pour tout et n'importe quoi mais nous pouvons continuer ? Il paraît que tu as l'avenir du royaume dans ton sac.»

Les joues d'Hinata s'embrasèrent. Elle se rendit compte que son comportement devait être ridicule aux yeux de Naruto. C'était comme si dans son monde quelqu'un s'émerveillait parce qu'il voyait une voiture roulait sur une route...

\- « Je suis désolée, reprenons ! »

Trop embarrassée, Hinata passa devant en demandant un départ au galop à Heiwa. Le jeune homme se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire puis il fila la rattraper. Après une longue chevauchée de plusieurs heures, ils ralentirent les chevaux pour économiser leur force. Le soleil était désormais haut dans le ciel. Il devait être aux alentours de midi. Naruto allait proposer une halte mais un mouvement retint son attention. Il discerna une respiration irrégulière ou plutôt le gémissement d'un animal caché à l'abri des regards. Méfiant, le jeune homme demanda à Gamikichi de s'approcher doucement du bruit. Il s'arrêta à bonne distance pour descendre.

\- « Ce n'est pas normal... Je vais voir à pied, reste auprès des chevaux. »

\- « Tu es sûr que tout va bien ? » demanda Hinata intriguée.

\- « Ne t'en fait pas » dit-il d'un ton rassurant. « Ce que nous entendons est une bête en train d'agoniser. Ça m'interpelle... »

Naruto s'approcha doucement et écarta la végétation qui dissimulait la créature. Il vit un immense Taika en train de souffrir le martyr. Son ventre ouvert dévoilait la moitié de ses boyaux. Une marre de sang doré s'étalait autour de lui. Le jeune homme retint sa respiration. Comment un si grand prédateur a pu se retrouver dans un tel état... En le rejoignant, Hinata eut un hoquet de surprise. Elle s'approcha doucement du félin qui gémissait. Au vu de son état, il ne représentait aucun danger pour eux. Son pelage marqué par une violente confrontation était d'un rouge vif avec des rayures dorés qui lui donnaient une allure majestueuse. Il était immense, à peu près cinq mètres de longueur. Sa queue fouettait faiblement l'air. Lorsqu'elle croisa son regard perçant, son cœur se serra... Cette créature n'en pouvait plus. Naruto s'avançait à son tour et s'accroupit à sa hauteur. Il ne put s'empêcher de compatir en posant en douceur sa main sur sa tête.

\- « Je suis désolé pour ce qui t'es arrivé... » murmura-t-il « Personne ne mérite de souffrir autant... Laisse-moi te libérer de cette douleur. »

L'animal ferma les yeux à son contact. Il semblait s'apaiser. Le jeune homme profita de son instant de paix pour l'achever avec son épée. Hinata se tenait silencieusement à ses cotés. Entendre le dernier soupire de ce si beau félin même dangereux l'émut. Son compagnon de route rangea son arme et se releva.

\- « Ce n'était pas naturel... Aucun animal ne se fait attaquer par tant de sauvagerie pour être laissé à l'agonie... Il ne faut pas rester ici.»

Les paroles de Naruto ramenèrent Hinata dans le présent. Elle se leva à son tour pour rejoindre les chevaux. Le jeune homme était tendu, un mauvais pressentiment l'envahissait. Qui pouvait être assez fort et barbare pour s'attaquer à un Taika de cette manière ? En reprenant la route, il observa que la forêt s'assombrissait. Gamakichi n'était pas non plus serein.

\- « Reste sur tes gardes » dit-il en s'adressant à Hinata. Il dégaina son épée.

L'avertissement de Naruto ne rassura pas la jeune femme. Autour d'eux, elle entendait des déplacements furtifs accompagnés de grognements. Heiwa et Gamakichi se rapprochaient l'un de l'autre par instinct. Une ombre bondit sur Naruto. Avec un geste fluide et précis, il trancha la créature, qui tombait lourdement sur le sol.

\- « Des démons... » déclara-t-il avec un calme froid

Le cœur d'Hinata s'accélérait. Trois autres sortaient de leur cachettes pour les attaquer. Leur allure était difforme. Ils ressemblaient à des humanoïdes à moitié hommes et à moitié bête. Pour se déplacer ils courait avec leurs quatre membres. Leur terrifiant visage n'avait pas de yeux, leurs orbites étaient vides. Leur bouche restait figée par un sourire orné de dents acérées. Leurs mains étaient pourvues de grandes griffes déjà souillées par le sang pour certains. Pour finir, ils n'avaient pas de fourrure, ils semblaient porter des haillons pour seul protection. Ils sentirent par intuition que Naruto était le plus puissant. Dans une communication silencieuse et en parfaite coordination, ils se concentrèrent sur Hinata. Heiwa les oreilles plaquées en arrière galopait à vive allure, Gamakichi à ses cotés. Un des monstres se jeta sur la jeune femme.

\- « Hinata ! » Hurla Naruto

Décidée à ne pas se laisser faire, elle envoya de toutes ses forces un coup de pied qui fit retomber la créature sur ses pattes. Mais cette brève affrontement fit ressurgir les blessures de la brune. La jeune femme se tordit de douleur.

\- « C'est pas vrai... Ces saletés se regroupent autour d'elle... Heiwa, j'espère que t'es prêt ! »

Naruto abandonna les rênes de Gamakichi. En plein galop, il sauta sur le dos du cheval brun. Dans son élan, il en profita pour égorger un démon qui avait décidé de bondir au même moment sur Hinata. Il se retrouvait désormais derrière la jeune femme à chevaucher Heiwa.

\- « Protège-toi d'abord, moi je peux encore me débrouiller ! » déclara-t-elle en sentant Naruto.

\- « Tes blessures se sont réouvertes et empirent à vu d'œil. Tu es tenace mais il va falloir que tu me laisses t'aider si tu veux donner la lettre au roi ! »

Il restait encore deux démons qui les encerclaient. Ensemble ils bondissaient chacun de leur coté sur eux. Les yeux de Naruto changèrent subitement de couleur. Avec une vitesse fulgurante, il empala le démon à sa droite et de sa main gauche sans le toucher, il repoussa avec puissance le troisième démon. La force fut telle que non seulement elle projeta la créature contre les arbres mais ces derniers se déracinèrent à son contacte. Hinata n'en revenait pas. Pensant que c'était enfin fini, le duo déchanta rapidement.

\- « … On dirait que nous sommes attendus... » Releva Naruto avec ironie.

\- « Ce n'est pas vrai... » rajouta la brune avec horreur.

Une vingtaine de démons barraient plus loin leur route. Avec Heiwa au galop et Gamakichi en roue libre juste derrière, Hinata pensa que s'ils n'agissaient pas rapidement maintenant, ils allaient tous finir en charpie. C'est alors qu'elle sentit les mains de Naruto se poser sur les siennes. Il se pencha vers son oreille.

\- « Je vais tenter quelque chose, mais je ne suis pas sûr de contrôler, alors par avance... je suis désolé... » murmura-t-il

Les yeux écarquillés et malgré ses blessures, Hinata se retourna vivement pour croiser son regard maintenant doré. Ses pupilles étaient fendues, ses cicatrices sur ses joues devinrent plus profondes. La puissance qui émanait de lui secoua la jeune femme. Et elle s'intensifiait encore. Naruto semblait ne plus s'en rendre compte. Les monstres inconscients se jetèrent férocement sur eux. Hinata sentit avec dégoût un souffle amère s'approcher de sa gorge. Lorsqu'une onde de choc sortit des mains du jeune homme et dévasta tout sur son passage. Démons, arbres, animaux, ils ne restaient plus rien. Tous furent projeté avec un déchaînement sans précédent. Le peu de monstres qui eurent la chance de rester en vie, fuirent. Malgré tout, la puissance ne cessait de grandir. S'il continuait comme ça, il allait tout détruire.

\- « Naruto ça suffit ! » Hinata attrapa ses bras et les baissèrent. Par instinct, elle serra de toute ses forces ses mains pour tenter de maintenir un contact avec lui. Elle était frappée par leurs états. Elles étaient devenues rouges vives voire brûlées, comme si la peau de Naruto n'avait pas supporter sa puissante magie. « C'est bon... tu nous a sauvé ! Ils sont partis...calme-toi...»

C'est alors qu'elle sentit d'un seul coup tout son poids sur son dos. La tête du jeune homme bascula sur son épaule gauche endolorie. Il avait perdu connaissance faisant disparaître cette tension. La brune souffla de soulagement et continuait à tenir fermement ses mains de peur qu'il bascule. Les yeux cernés et le souffle court, elle priait pour avoir assez de force jusqu'au château. Heiwa et Gamakichi semblaient eux aussi épuisés mais ils tinrent la cadence. Après un temps qu'il lui parut interminable, elle vit enfin à l'horizon un immense château. Ils arriveraient bientôt.

\- « Courage... encore un peu... » chuchota-t-elle plus pour elle-même

Ses yeux se fermaient tout seul mais elle luttait pour rester éveillée. Elle sentait petit à petit qu'elle commençaient à avoir le tournis, sûrement dû à la perte de son sang. Le château se rapprochait. Elle serra de toutes ses forces les mains de Naruto pour garder contacte avec la réalité.

\- « On y est... On arrive... »

Elle entendit les sabots des chevaux résonnaient sur les pavés du village qu'ils étaient en train de traverser. Des civils surpris se jetèrent sur les cotés pour s'écarter de leur passage. Heiwa et Gamakichi étaient décidés à foncer tout droit peu importe les obstacles. Le château était maintenant à quelques mètres. Les soldat postés devant reconnurent au loin la cape bleue typique de la garde spéciale du Roi.

\- « Un cavalier de la garde du roi arrive ! Ouvrez les portes ! » cria un homme

\- « … Ils sont deux sur un cheval... » remarqua un deuxième soldat

\- « Il doit y avoir un blessé dans ce cas. Dépêchez-vous ! »

Hinata pratiquement allongée sur l'encolure d'Heiwa et sous le poids de Naruto, réussit à ouvrir les yeux et à redresser un peu la tête. Les portes du château étaient maintenant grandes ouvertes. Les chevaux y accédèrent sans hésiter. Le trône du Roi était au fond de la salle. Un homme au cheveux gris et portant un masque qui lui cachait la moitié du visage y siégeait. Ce dernier se leva immédiatement. Les chevaux ralentirent enfin l'allure et s'arrêtèrent devant lui épuisés.

\- « Qu'on aide ces cavaliers à descendre ! Cherchez des soigneurs et que quelqu'un s'occupe de ces braves chevaux ! » Ordonna-t-il

\- « Oui Votre Majesté ! »

Hinata bascula. Des hommes la retinrent avant qu'elle ne tombe. Naruto commençait à reprendre péniblement conscience, il ouvrit doucement ses yeux. Une fois que ses pieds touchèrent le sol, il sentait sa tête tournait, il était vidé.

\- « Kakashi » prononça-t-il « Hi... Hinata a un message pour vous... »

La jeune femme transpirante à cause de ses efforts et de la fièvre qui s'élevait, s'écarta des hommes et sortit de son sac la fameuse lettre pour la tendre au Roi.

-« Monsieur... De.. De la part de Dan... ».

Kakashi prit délicatement l'enveloppe scellée et interrogea du regard Naruto. Ce dernier baissa les yeux. Le Roi comprit. Hinata ne tint plus, sa respiration devenait difficile, elle sentait son corps s'écroulait d'épuisement. Naruto la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, elle constata curieuse que ses yeux étaient redevenus bleus mais les cernes du blond trahissaient son état d'extrême fatigue. Elle se concentra pour garder encore un peu contact avec la réalité.

\- « Bien joué Hinata... Tu l'as fait... Dan peut être fier de toi... » dit-il doucement

\- « … Mission terminée. » sourit-elle avant de s'assoupir dans ses bras.

Deux soigneuses arrivaient rapidement à ce moment là. Sakura, une jeune femme aux cheveux roses accompagnée par Ino qui portait fièrement une longue chevelure blonde attachée en queue de cheval.

\- « Naruto ! Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda-t-elle en se mettant à leur hauteur pour débuter ses premiers soins. Un halo vert apparut dans la paume de ses mains. Elle soigna en priorité Hinata qui semblait être dans un état plus critique. Ino s'occupa de Naruto qui était complètement éreinté. Sentant la chaleur de ses soins, son corps se relâcha et il se rendormit aussitôt.

\- « Qu'on apporte deux civières ! Il faut les emmener dans un endroit plus calme pour continuer les soins. Surtout pour la jeune femme. Elle a perdu trop de sang. » S'inquiéta la rose.

Un grand groupe de personnes s'activèrent autour d'eux. Kakashi l'enveloppe dans ses mains regardaient les deux cavaliers être transportés dans des chambres. Tsunade, une belle femme mûre arriva en courant vers lui. Elle portait la traditionnelle cape bleue. Son aura dégageait beaucoup de prestance.

\- « Je suis venue aussi vite que possible » souffla-t-elle « Ils sont revenus ? »

Tsunade était la commandante en chef de la garde spécial et la conseillère du Roi.

\- « Naruto est revenu sain et sauf accompagné d'une jeune femme qui m'a remis la lettre que lui a confié Dan... »

Heiwa hennit en reconnaissant Tsunade. La femme se précipita sur lui pour caresser son encolure suintant. A son contact, elle comprit. Dan n'était plus. Elle posa son front contre le cheval de son compagnon défunt. _Ce n'est pas vrai_... Des larmes coulaient toutes seules le long de son visage. Elle serra les dents pour ne pas craquer davantage puis elle sentit la main de Kakashi posée sur son épaule. Tsunade enfouit sa peine, malgré la terrible douleur qui compressait son cœur, elle se devait de tenir son rôle de commandant en chef.

\- « Kakashi vous devriez vous isoler pour lire le message... »

\- « Tsunade tu es sûre que ça ira ? »

\- « Je vais aller m'assurer que Naruto et l'étrangère se rétablissent pour savoir exactement ce qui s'est passé... En attendant, laissez-moi m'occuper personnellement d'Heiwa et de Gamakichi... Leur état d'épuisement me préoccupe. »

Cette requête sonnait comme une demande personnelle. Kakashi comprit le souhait implicite de Tsunade de vouloir rester seule avec les chevaux pour gérer sa peine. Il l'y autorisa de bon coeur sans hésiter. Après que toute cette agitation fut passée, le Roi s'isola dans une des pièces secrètes de sa demeure. Le feu de la cheminée était déjà allumée. Il s'installa devant son bureau. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu Dan c'était ici-même pour lui donner sans le savoir son ultime mission. Il baissa son masque et passa une main sur son visage. La perte de l'un de ses hommes était toujours une épreuve douloureuse. Il prit un temps pour se recueillir silencieusement et assimiler la mort de Dan.

Il y a quelques semaines, Kakashi avait remarqué que certains villages de son royaume qui se trouvaient à la frontière du royaume du Vent, se faisaient de temps en temps attaquer par des démons. Leurs présences étaient nouvelles et anormales. Soucieux de la sécurité de son peuple, Kakashi avait envoyé des soldats pour protéger les civils. Sauf que la fréquence de ces attaques commençait à augmenter de façon inquiétante. En envoyant des hommes enquêtés sur place, ils comprirent que ces démons provenaient toujours du royaume du vent. Kakashi, en très bon terme avec le Roi, décida alors d'écrire un long message relatant ses constats et ses inquiétudes à propos de ces monstres. La mission de Dan consistait à se rendre à Suna pour donner la lettre au Roi. Chose qu'il a dû réussir puisque la réponse de Gaara était maintenant entre ses doigts. Kakashi souffla. Pour qu'un homme tel que Dan y laisse la vie, un événement d'une extrême importance devait être en train de se passer. Il allait dorénavant en savoir plus.

 _Sir Kakashi,_

 _Malgré les nombreuses épreuves sur son chemin, votre courageux cavalier, Dan Kâto a su me remettre en main propre votre lettre. Mon royaume est actuellement attaqué de façon régulière et barbare par des créatures maléfiques venus d'un autre temps. Grâce à la détermination de mes valeureux soldats, nous avons pu récupérer la dépouille d'un de ces démons pour pouvoir l'examiner et l'étudier. Mon ami, souvenez-vous des légendes et des chants que les grands-mères de nos pays aiment conter à leurs enfants ? Shukaku, Matatabi, Gyuky, Kurama..._

Le sang de Kakashi ne fit qu'un tour à l'évocation de ces monstres légendaires mais oubliés depuis des générations. Ils faisaient désormais partis du folklore, leurs existences même étaient mis en doute depuis longtemps.

 _En fouillant et étudiant dans nos archives, nous avons réussis à remonter à des centaines d'années en arrière... Nous faisons l'hypothèse que le démon en face de nous a été engendré par les pouvoirs maléfiques du Shukaku. Les légendes semblent nous rattraper... Oui Kakashi, vous me lisez malheureusement bien... Comme vous le savez, Shukaku fait parti de ces quatre entités aux énergies sombres et quasi inépuisables. Par le passé, les histoires racontent que nos ancêtres les avaient scellés et cachés car leur puissance n'était pas contrôlable et trop dangereuse pour l'équilibre de notre univers. Depuis ils ont été répartis dans les quatre coins du monde. Il semble que Shukaku a été retrouvé dans mon royaume..._

 _Bien sûr au file du temps et depuis des générations cette histoire a été perdue, oubliée et reléguée au rang de vieille légende mais la présence de ces démons me force à remettre en question mes convictions... Quelqu'un ou un événement a réussi à réveiller la puissance de jadis._

 _Ma lettre peut paraître folle et insensée mais veuillez prendre en considération mes propos. Mon inquiétude s'accroît davantage en apprenant grâce vous que les démons commencent à dépasser mes frontières... Je continue néanmoins mes recherches. Je compte bien trouver l'endroit où peut se trouver Shukaku, je vais également renforcer les frontières avec mes mages..._

 _Mes amitiés les plus sincères._

 _Gaara, Roi du Royaume du Vent_

Kakashi posa le papier sur la table. La situation était plus critique qu'il ne le pensait. Personne ne connaissait la réelle puissance d'un démon légendaire. Si un individu malintentionné a trouvé et se servait de ce pouvoir à des fins personnels, le monde risquerait un réel danger.

Sakura était au chevet de Hinata. Elle usait de tout son talent pour contenir la fièvre de la brune. Ses plaies n'avaient pas réussies à cicatriser et s'étaient infectées. En fermant les yeux, elle semblait chanter une douce mélodie en se concentrant sur les épaules blessées de la brune. Son halo de lumière verte se fit plus intense. Ses efforts et sa longue incantation furent récompensés lorsqu'elle entendit que la respiration de sa patiente redevenait régulière. Sakura posa sa main sur son front et sourit. Sa température avait baissé, Hinata reprenait le dessus. Elle prépara une pommade spéciale et l'appliqua sur ses épaules. D'ici quelques heures, elle se réveillera.

\- « Sakura ? »

Cette dernière se retourna pour voir à l'entrée de la chambre Ino. Elle avait l'air soucieuse.

\- « Tu peux venir voir Naruto ? Ses blessures m'intriguent... »

La jeune femme suivit son amie. Elles entrèrent dans sa chambre, le jeune homme était torse nu et dormait paisiblement dans le lit. Sakura ne voyait rien de particulier. Ino semblait étonnée, et ausculta la peau de Naruto cherchant ses blessures.

\- «... C'est pas possible, il y a cinq minutes avant que je ne vienne te chercher, j'avais soigné des traces de brûlure au niveau de ses bras et de ses mains... »

\- « Des brûlures ? … Comment il a pu se débrouiller pour en avoir ? » demanda la rose interpellée

\- « La magie ?... »

\- « Tu sais comme moi, qu'il ne maîtrise pas d'élément en particulier... Naruto est extrêmement doué en combat au corps à corps mais question magie... »

\- « … En revanche, il a une capacité hors norme de régénération... A peine, je lui ai appliqué une crème apaisante que ses plaies se sont soignées le temps que je t'appelle. »

\- « Tu as raison... Hm ? Tu as entendu ? »

Sakura tourna sa tête vers la porte restée ouverte et vit deux ombres se faufiler en face dans la chambre d'Hinata. La rose fronça les sourcils prête à en découdre. Personne n'avait pour le moment l'autorisation de voir ses deux blessés tant qu'ils n'auraient pas repris assez de forces. Elle entra précipitamment et sursauta en voyant Abel et Noxi s'allongeaient au coté de la brune.

\- « Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »

\- « Des mini Takai ? » s'étonna Ino

\- « J'en ai jamais vu de pareil... »

Les chats les fixèrent. Ils n'avaient pas l'intention de bouger d'ici maintenant qu'ils avaient retrouvé la brune.

\- « On dirait qu'ils connaissent très bien l'étrangère, ils n'ont pas l'air dangereux » remarqua la blonde

Sakura approuva.

\- « … Une inconnue avec d'étranges créatures... Mais qui est-elle ? »

\- « Nous le serons bien assez tôt. Laissons-la se reposer... »

Quelques heures plus tard, Hinata ouvrit doucement ses yeux. La pièce lumineuse l'éblouit quelques instants avant que ses pupilles s'y adaptent. Les rayons du soleil traversaient la fenêtre et une douce chaleur envahit son corps. La douleur de ses épaules avait disparu, elle se sentait légère et appréciait la liberté de pouvoir bouger sans souffrir. En se redressant, elle remarqua que Noxi était allongée confortablement sur ses cuisses. Elle osa même miauler dans son sommeil comme pour reprocher à la brune ses mouvements un peu trop brusque à son goût.

\- «Désolée Noxi... même si je ne devrai absolument pas m'excuser puisque tu as décidé de dormir sur « mes » cuisses» Dit-elle amusée

Abel sortit des draps en s'étirant, il donna un coup de tête affectueux à Hinata qui se massa la joue. Elle allait répliquer quelque chose mais son attention se porta sur une tenue déposée sur une chaise. Elle était composée d'un simple pantalon et débardeur noir taillés à sa taille. De nouvelles bottes était également présentes sur le sol. _« On dirait qu'on voudrait que je m'habille... »._ Elle se leva et se surprit à se sentir en pleine forme malgré ses bandages sur les épaules. A peine elle eut le temps d'enfiler ses vêtements, qu'elle fut interrompue par quelqu'un qui toqua à la porte. Il semblerait que la jeune femme ait eu droit à un comité d'accueil ce matin. Le roi Kakashi, Tsunade et Naruto entraient dans sa chambre. Le jeune homme semblait aussi aller mieux. La commandante en chef prit la parole.

\- « Je suis Tsunade Senju, commandante en chef de la garde spéciale. Le Roi tenez absolument à vous rencontrer pour écouter votre histoire à vous et Naruto par rapport au message... »

Hinata se tût encore impressionnée par la femme qui se tenait devant elle. Kakashi se décala pour l'observer, il s'approcha d'elle et prit un air plus décontracter pour baisser la tension qui s'installait dans la pièce.

\- « Naruto m'a dit que vous vous appelez Hinata, c'est ça ? » sourit-il derrière son masque

\- « Oui... »

\- « Comment vous êtes vous retrouvée à détenir le message de Dan ? » Demanda Tsunade. Elle se reprit comprenant que son ton était sec.

\- « Lorsque j'étais à la recherche de Dan, j'ai trouvé Hinata gravement blessée non loin de la frontière du royaume du vent... » Intervint Naruto pour soutenir la brune.

\- « Seriez-vous capable de me dire qui vous a attaqué ? » demanda le Roi

Hinata regarda un à un Kakashi, Tsunade puis Naruto. Elle ferma les yeux et respira un bon coup pour se donner du courage.

\- « J'étais perdue dans la forêt quand j'ai croisé le chemin de Dan qui agonisait... Il m'a demandé de continuer sa mission avant de … » Hinata s'arrêta en voyant Tsunade serrait ses poings pour détourner le regard.

\- « Oui... nous sommes au courant de sa disparation... Continue. » Reprit Kakashi

\- «... Pour moi tout était si flou... Puis devant sa grande détermination, j'ai fini par lui promettre de terminer ce qu'il avait commencé. Il m'a dit de faire vite car son assaillant n'allait pas tarder à le retrouver pour l'achever. J'ai pris sa main qu'il a serré et il m'a souri... Il semblait soulager que je prenne le relais... »

Tsunade imaginait parfaitement Dan déterminé en train de convaincre la brune. Son fiancé était un homme avec un grand sens du devoir... Jamais il n'aurait abandonné sa mission. Elle réalisa qu'Hinata détenait la dernière volonté de son homme. Elle n'avait pas le droit de lui en vouloir...

\- « Après cela je suis montée sur Heiwa... Je l'ai laissé me guider mais au bout d'un moment nous étions coincés. Le pont était détruit... C'est à ce moment là que l'homme qui nous traquait nous a attaqué. Il m'a planté une flèche dans l'épaule droite... Ne voulant pas rompre ma promesse, j'ai demandé l'impossible à Heiwa et nous avons sauté dans la rivière agitée. Une deuxième flèche s'est plantée dans mon autre épaule, j'ai cru que tout allait se terminer quand l'eau s'est calmé... On a traversé la rivière et je me suis écroulée. Je me souviens juste que l'homme était en colère et m'a accusé d'être une utilisatrice d'eau avant de m'évanouir... Quand je me suis réveillée, j'étais dans un repère avec Naruto... »

Kakashi semblait réfléchir aux paroles de la jeune femme. Si Dan était traqué, ça veut dire qu'une personne proche de Gaara était au courant du contenu de son message. De plus, Hinata semblait complètement étrangère à leur monde. Tout ceci était curieux... Naruto reprit la parole pour détailler leur voyage. Il expliqua que des démons s'étaient interposés sur leur chemin et qu'ils ont été attaqué. Hinata remarqua que Naruto minimisait grandement son rôle pour échapper à ces créatures. Mais elle préféra se taire pour aller dans son sens. Cependant Tsunade et Kakashi connaissaient très bien le jeune homme et n'étaient pas dupes.

\- « Naruto... Comment as-tu réussi à t'échapper à autant de démons ? » Demanda Tsunade

Cette question le rendait mal à l'aise... Il regarda ses mains d'un air sombre.

\- « Je... savais notre situation désespéré, les blessures de Hinata s'étaient réouvertes et commençaient à perdre beaucoup de sang alors j'ai fait appel à un pouvoir en moi... Mais comme tu le sais Tsunade, je ne maîtrise pas bien la magie... Alors... j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour les repousser avec l'énergie que je ressentais. On dirait que ça a marché puisque nous sommes devant vous. »

Kakashi fixa longuement Naruto. Tsunade allait approfondir le sujet, mais Kakashi la stoppa avec un geste de la main.

\- «Nous avons terminé. »

\- « Quoi ? Mais Kakashi, vous ne savez toujours pas d'où vient Hinata et comment Naruto a su se servir d'une magie qu'il ne maîtrise pas. »

\- « J'ai eu tout ce que je voulais savoir, c'est assez pour aujourd'hui. » Répliqua-t-il sans délais.

\- « Très bien. » La commandante en chef n'insista pas. « Cependant avec votre permission, je souhaite intégrer Hinata dans nos rangs. Elle porte désormais la volonté de Dan en elle. »

Kakashi estima sa demande et se tourna vers la brune.

\- «Hinata, maîtrises-tu ton art avec l'eau ? »

La jeune femme resta quelques secondes muette. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à répondre Kakashi reprit la parole.

\- « Bien... Nous comptons une débutante en magie dans nos effectifs » Sourit-il

\- « Ainsi qu'en combat... » Rajouta la commandante

Hinata se sentait confuse. Elle était consciente qu'elle n'avait aucune compétence en particulier dans ce monde. Naruto allait répliquait quelque chose mais Tsunade souffla et posa son regard sur la jeune femme.

\- «Néanmoins, notre débutante possède une volonté à toute épreuve... ainsi qu'un sens de l'honneur évident. Dan a eu la chance de te croiser... »

Naruto sourit devant cette affirmation. Tsunade commençait à partir et passa devant Hinata. Cette dernière se sentait soulagée par ses mots. Elle avait l'impression que cette femme qui semblait si froide, l'avait finalement accepté.

\- « Bien. L'affaire est réglée. Naruto, tu peux lui donner à présent son enseigne... » Conclut le Roi en lui tendant le collier. « Je compte sur toi Tsunade pour la faire participer aux entraînements avec les autres. »

La commandante s'arrêta devant le pas de la porte pour attendre Kakashi. « Mh... le plus dur commence pour toi Hinata. » sourit-elle. « Naruto, tu la présenteras aux autres.»

La Roi et sa conseillère quittèrent la chambre laissant le duo seul. Le jeune homme se tourna vers sa partenaire.

\- « Tu fais désormais parti de la garde spéciale du Roi. Félicitation bienvenu parmi nous... » Sourit-il en lui accrochant son pendentif autour de son cou.

Hinata clignota plusieurs fois des yeux et regarda son enseigne. Il était semblable à celui de Dan ou de Naruto. Ce dernier regardait l'heure. Il était bientôt midi.

\- « Il va falloir que je te fasse visiter les lieux où nous vivons. Mais pour le moment, allons rejoindre les autres pour manger. »

\- « Naruto... »

\- « Mh ? »

Il se retourna. La jeune femme tenait fermement son pendentif entre ses mains. Elle se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas trop montrer son émotion.

\- « Merci... » Souffla-t-elle. «Tu m'as sauvé la vie plusieurs fois en très peu de temps... Je te promets de te rendre l'appareil et de devenir plus habile pour pouvoir me défendre seule... » Dit-elle d'une traite.

Le jeune homme mit sa main dans ses cheveux légèrement confus. Un léger rire s'échappa de ses lèvres.

\- « Tu sais... Quelque part c'est peut-être à moi de te remercier... Alors ne t'en fait pas pour ça. »

Hinata ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir mais elle laissa ses interrogations de coté pour le moment. Elle rejoignit le blond qui l'invita à le suivre. Elle se sentait nerveuse, à quoi pouvait ressembler la vie d'un garde spécial du Roi ? Elle vit du coin de l'œil ses chats la suivre, elle sourit. Ils étaient toujours là à ses cotés... Puis elle regarda le dos du blond qui marchait devant elle et se détendit. Dans ce monde étrange, elle pouvait désormais comptait sur une personne de confiance, son repère.

* Luchag = Souris en Gaélique écossais.

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Bonne année !


End file.
